


your love will be safe with me

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Trans Male Character, a lil angst but not too much, matteo is a v worried bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: He knows as soon as he wakes up. He can feel the abnormal heat radiating off of David’s sleeping form. When Matteo turns around, he meets his boyfriend’s pale and sweating face.Or, the one where David gets sick.





	your love will be safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a prompt sent to my tumblr but I've decided to post it here too as it ended up being so long! I hope you enjoy!

David’s sick.

He doesn't want to admit it, but Matteo knows better. 

He knows as soon as he wakes up. He can feel the abnormal heat radiating off of David’s sleeping form. When Matteo turns around, he meets his boyfriend’s pale and sweating face.

The thing is, Matteo saw this coming. 

David was suspiciously quiet all of last night, claiming to be tired from work. He’d skipped dinner, something he never does, and instead crawled into bed with a pained grimace on his face. According to David, his limbs were sore from his workout the other day. Matteo knew otherwise. 

And of course, David’s got a fever, and a pretty bad one from what Matteo can tell. 

He rolls over properly and snuggles the side of his face into the comfortable pillow, reaching out to brush stray sweaty strands of David’s hair away from his face.

On the best of days, David is a really light sleeper, so the fact that this doesn't wake him up worries Matteo slightly. 

Matteo takes his hand back and turns over again, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. 

_ How to calm a fever,  _ is what he types into Google, hoping that the internet will have better advice than from what he remembers. 

_ Take their temperature, keep them cool, keep them hydrated… _ Matteo reads on, letting out a sigh of relief. 

He slides out of his bed as quiet as he can, sighing out in relief as it doesn't seem to stir David at all. Quickly, he pads into the washroom, and scouring through the drawers in hopes of finding a thermometer. 

No luck.

Matteo sighs. He figures he’ll head out to the pharmacy later to pick one up, as well as some fever reducers. In the meantime, he takes a clean cloth from under the sink and soak it in cool water from the tap.

When he walks back into their bedroom, David is still fast asleep. Matteo sits back down carefully on his side of the bed, wincing as it creaks slightly. 

He places the cool cloth gently on David’s forehead, brushing David’s hair back so that it doesn't get wet. David finally stirs.

“Wha-?” David mumbles tiredly, his eyelashes fluttering against his sweaty cheeks. 

“You’re sick,” Matteo murmurs, attempting a voice that he hopes is soothing. “A fever, I think. I need to cool you down.”

“Cold,” David replies with a whisper, reaching down for the blanket, presumably to pull back over his shoulders. 

“I know,” Matteo says, holding the blanket down with his spare hand so that David can’t move it. “But your body is boiling, you’ll feel better this way.”

“No,” David whines, swatting at Matteo’s hand on his forehead weakly. 

Matteo sighs. He doesn't care that David’s sweaty and pale and definitely a little bratty right now. He’s adorable. 

“I need to head out to the pharmacy to grab you some stuff,” Matteo replies instead, placing David’s hand back down by his side. “Do you want me to get you anything while I’m there?”

David shakes his head. He’s started to shiver.

Matteo smiles. “How are you feeling?” he asks, raking his fingers through David’s mess of hair. 

“Like shit,” David mumbles, his voice weak and low in his throat. “M’ head’s all spinny.”

“You nauseous?”

“Little bit,” David replies, closing his eyes tiredly. “Don’t wanna move.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Matteo says, flipping the cloth over to the other, much cooler side. “I’ll ask Hans to keep an eye on you while I head to the pharmacy, and then we can spend today doing nothing, how does that sound?”

“Okay,” David whispers, opening his eyes once more. His eyes are unfocused, looking around the room without any purpose. This isn’t good. 

“Alright.” Matteo places a kiss to David’s sweaty hair, ignoring the whine that comes out of his boyfriend. “I’ll be right back.”

After a rushed trip to the pharmacy, Matteo hurries back to the flat. He doesn't really want to leave David alone for too long, especially after having heard back from Hans that David was practically unresponsive and had fallen asleep again. 

He swings open the door to his bedroom and throws the pharmacy bag onto his bed. David’s curled up on his side, dead asleep. 

Normally, Matteo would find this adorable. After all, David really doesn't sleep that deeply that often. Besides, David is just adorable in any circumstance. And while that still holds true, Matteo can’t help the pang of uneasiness that sinks down his stomach. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed and places the back of his hand on David’s forehead. His boyfriend's skin is burning underneath his touch.

“Baby,” Matteo whispers urgently, moving sweaty strands of David’s hair back. “Wake up.”

David grunts, but leans into Matteo’s touch. 

“You need to wake up,” Matteo says, this time louder. “I need to take your temperature.”

David swallows thickly, but his eyes flutter open. They still have the same disoriented look to them, as if David isn’t really processing what he’s seeing.

Matteo quickly opens up the cardboard box holding the thermometer, and, after a quick skim of the instructions, uncaps the top part.

“Open your mouth,” Matteo instructs, placing his fingers delicately under David’s chin and tilting his head back slightly. “And put this under your tongue.”

David follows the instructions without argument, and Matteo places the thermometer in his mouth. After a few seconds, the thermometer beeps and Matteo takes it out to take a look at the small screen.

_ 40°c. _

Oh, that’s not good. 

“Hans?” Matteo calls out, perhaps a little too loud, because David whines in protest, wincing at the loud noise. Matteo runs his fingers through David’s mess of hair to soothe him. 

“Yeah?” Hans calls back from somewhere in the flat.

“Can you get me a glass of water and a cool cloth for David?”

“Of course!” Hans replies, and Matteo hears him bustling around.

“Is it bad?” David whispers hoarsely, his eyes still moving rapidly back and forth.

“Yeah,” Matteo answers honestly, attempting to meet David’s gaze to no avail. “We’ll try the fever reducers that I got, though. It’ll be okay.”

Matteo isn’t sure who exactly he’s trying to convince, but he isn’t even sure if that’s true.

“Here we go,” Hans says as he bursts through the door. David flinches at the noise. 

Hans hands Matteo the glass of water and the cool cloth.

“Thanks, Guru,” Matteo murmurs. Hans doesn't even make a snide remark. Instead, he sits down on the other side of David and feels his forehead. 

“Oh, my little butterfly,” Hans laments as he pulls back.

David chuckles deliriously. 

“Okay,” Matteo says firmly, reaching into the pharmacy bag to grab the fever reducers. “I’m going to need you to sit up so that you can take these.”

David whines in protest, shutting his eyes. His eyelashes flutter against his sweaty cheeks.

“C’mon,” Matteo urges, grabbing onto David’s shoulder to help guide him up.

With Hans’ help, they’re able to get David into a sitting position. David leans heavily against Hans’ side, his head lolling forward dangerously.

“Baby?” Matteo asks curiously.

“M’ dizzy,” David slurs, his eyes opening again as he takes in the room.

“I know,” Matteo soothes, taking the pill out of the bottle and grabbing the side of David’s face to steady him.

David opens his mouth willingly and Matteo places the pill on his tongue. He reaches to the bedside table to grab the water, and helps David take a sip.

David winces as he swallows the water, but manages to get the pill down.

“Ow,” he murmurs, his head lolling to the side to rest on Hans’ shoulder. Hans rubs his hand soothingly on David’s back.

“It’s done now,” Matteo says softly. “Now you can lie down again.”

He and Hans manage to help David to lie down on his back.

“Okay,” Hans says once David is settled in. He places a kiss onto David’s sweaty forehead. “I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you need help again.”

“Thanks,” Matteo murmurs gratefully. David echoes him quietly.

“Anything for my children!” Hans replies, ruffling Matteo’s hair before standing up and heading out the door. He closes it behind him. 

“He’s nice,” David whispers, closing his eyes with a smile. Matteo places the cool cloth on David’s forehead again. 

“He is,” Matteo agrees, wiping up the drop of water that falls from the cloth and down David’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” David responds, shivering, most likely due to the cold cloth against his skin. “Need to tell Laura.”

“I’ll text her,” Matteo reassures, reaching to the bedside table to grab David’s phone. “You get some rest. The fever reducers should kick in soon.”

“Okay,” David slurs, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Matteo leaves the cool cloth in its place and unlocks David’s phone, opening his WhatsApp. 

_ Hey its matteo, _ he texts Laura,  _ davids not feeling well right now, has a fever of 40, idk what i should do _

_ Oh shit,  _ Laura texts back almost immediately,  _ he doesnt get sick often but usually when he does its bad. Have you given him anything? _

_ Fever reducers,  _ Matteo responds,  _ and im trying to get the fever down. Is there anything else i should do? _

_ Just keep an eye on him,  _ Laura says,  _ make sure he drinks water, but let him rest. If his fever doesnt go down then you might need to take him to the hospital _

_ Fuck,  _ Matteo texts back,  _ i really dont want to do that, i dont want to out him to the doctors _

_ Thats sweet,  _ Laura replies,  _ but he normally responds to meds just fine, you just need to wait a bit. Just keep doing what youre doing and update me if anything changes _

_ Okay,  _ Matteo responds, and leaves it at that.

He keeps an eye on David for the afternoon as he sleeps, making sure to replace the cool cloth whenever it gets too warm. 

David sleeps like a log, but Matteo leaves him be, figuring that he probably needs the rest. 

It’s only after a couple hours, when Matteo’s half-heartedly playing some random game on his laptop that he hears David’s voice again.

“Matteo?” David murmurs hoarsely. Matteo’s head whips right over to his boyfriend. David’s still pale, still shivering, but his eyes are focussed solely on Matteo. Matteo sighs in relief. 

“Hey,” Matteo responds, reaching to feel David’s forehead with gentle fingers. David leans into the touch with a small hum. 

“‘Time is it?” David asks, his voice rough and hoarse.

“Like five or something.” Matteo shrugs his shoulders. He reaches to the side to grab the thermometer again. “You slept that whole day.”

“Ah shit,” David curses, leaning up onto his elbow, probably to get up and do God-knows-what. Matteo gently pushes his shoulder down. 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Matteo says firmly, brushing David’s ever-messy hair out of his eyes. “Now, open your mouth.”

“That’s what she said,” David mutters under his breath, but follows the instructions anyways. Matteo places the thermometer under his tongue. 

“Smartass,” Matteo giggles, rolling his eyes. The thermometer beeps, and Matteo pulls it out to take a closer look.

“38,” Matteo sighs out in relief, letting the tension drop from his shoulders. “That’s so much better. You had me really worried there, love.”

“Why?” David wonders, leaning into Matteo’s casual touches. He closes his eyes briefly and swallows thickly. 

“You were at 40 this morning,” Matteo responds, placing the thermometer onto the bedside table before lying down to join David. “I was almost prepared to take you to the hospital.”

“Laura had to do that once,” David whispers, his eyes still closed. He nuzzles into his pillow. “Fever got too high and I couldn’t breathe properly. Turns out my lungs were a little fucked from binding so much.”

Matteo blinks. Normally David isn’t this open.

“You’ve stopped doing it as much, right?” he asks, trailing his hand down to caress David’s clothed back, as if willing the pain away somehow. 

David lets out a contented sigh and leans into Matteo. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “I’ve definitely learned my lesson from that.”

“Good,” Matteo says, leaning forward to place a kiss on David’s warm forehead. “How are you feeling now?”

“Gross,” David responds tiredly. “A little woozy. But not as bad.”

“We’ll get you in the bath when you’re up to it,” Matteo promises, and then pulls back, remembering his other promise to Laura. He reaches over David to grab his boyfriends’ phone, sending off a quick text to Laura. 

“You should have some water,” Matteo says once he’s typed out the message. David’s eyes flutter open again.

“M’ not thirsty.”

“Don’t even argue with me, you need water,” Matteo instructs, giving David’s shoulder a light push.

David sits up carefully with a sigh, closing his eyes as he finally goes upright.

“Dizzy?” Matteo asks, holding onto David’s shoulder carefully, just in case.

“Yeah,” David mutters, his eyes opening again cautiously. “I can’t sit up for long.”

“That’s okay, just drink a bit.”

“Yes, sir,” David responds, opening his mouth so that Matteo can help him take a sip. He winces as he swallows the water.

“There we go,” Matteo murmurs mindlessly, taking the cup and placing it back on the bedside table. “Let’s lie down for a bit.”

David goes willingly, curling up on his side, facing Matteo. “For how long?” he wonders.

“Until you start to feel better,” Matteo says as he lies down on his side as well to face his boyfriend. “And then maybe a little bit longer.”

“Sounds good,” David whispers, his dry lips curling into a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
